Guess Who's Back
by Rosehickory
Summary: When Anne Boleyn is reborn as Anne of Cleves daughter,this changes the Tudor family forever.How will she interact with everyone she left behind when she died and some new faces as well?As well as reconciling herself with her new place in the royal family!
1. Rebirth

Hey guys, I know this wasn't one of the most voted for on the poll but its been bothering me so I had to write it. This is gonna be a very long one starting from Anne of Cleves marriage to Henry all the way to the start of Elizabeths reign. It starts when Anne is five months pregnant. Also the joust that Henry fell at was called off but later Anne miscarried anyways. Other than that everything is the same.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors.

$%^()&*$()&&()!()*(%&)()$^&()*$(&)^&()$&()(&)$(&$)

Henry had a dilemma, a serious one at that. He had felt no affection for the new queen, Anne of Cleves. He had found her repulsive and did not wish to be married to her. However one night drunk he had come to her bed and consummated their marriage. Now she was pregnant. Five months or so the midwives thought.

He had already been making plans to be rid of her, to annul their marriage. But if she were to give birth to a boy, a treasured Duke of York then they would have to remain married. He would not consider this such a sacrifice however if the boy was healthy enough. Edward, his son by sweet Jane, was often sick and weak and though Henry loved his son more than anything he wanted another legitimate son to secure the succession.

Considering his past wives record, he didn't see why she would be blessed with a healthy son when they had failed. Katherine and Anne who were both strong and healthy had only given him daughters who could not rule after him no matter how much he loved and cherished them.

Mary and Elizabeth. They were illegitimate but his daughters all the same, though sometimes it hurt to see them as they reminded him so much of Katherine and Anne. Katherine's betrayal was not as serious as Anne's. Katherine only refused to take her rightful title and admit that she was not queen while Anne had slept with all those other men, leading him to doubt Elizabeth's paternity for a while.

While Mary definitely favored her mother with dark brown hair and green eyes, Elizabeth definitely favored the Tudors over the wretched Boleyns. Her beautiful red hair that reminded him so vividly of his own mother for whom she was named and his own light blue eyes. He proudly thought that no other man could have fathered such a bright, brave child as he remembered when she had first approached him after her mothers death. She had walked through the court with her head held high with as much courage as any warrior and addressed him in such pretty, clear French.

He recalled the beautiful smile she had shown him when he had welcomed her. He could remember only one smile more beautiful than hers… but he didn't want to think of her now. Suddenly agitated he leapt up from his desk. Thinking he might go for a hunt he left his study suddenly, trying to erase his recent thoughts from his mind.

$(&$*(&($()$(&)(&)$&()$&()$$($&($)$&$&()&()$()$&

"So the queen is with child. Does the king show her any more favor now?" Mary asked Chapuys urgently. The queen was a Lutheran and if she was secure with the King, the reformation might be pushed farther, leading the people away from the true faith.

"He is more gentle and caring of her needs now. I do not believe he truly loves her but if the child is a boy she will remain as queen. The King wants a Duke of York badly." Chapuys answered. He agreed with the Princess Mary (her true and rightful title) that if the Cleves woman had a son they might be pushed even farther away from the Catholic faith. He halfway hoped she miscarried as if the child was a girl that might buy her some time.

Mary hoped it was a girl and that the King tired of her soon. Her sister Elizabeth talked non-stop of a younger sibling. Mary loved Elizabeth, even though her mother had been the harlot that had bewitched her father. Her sister was sweet and innocent and she was glad that her mother had not been allowed to taint her with wickedness.

Mary sighed. This was Anne Boleyn all over again. Hoping and praying that the child would be a girl or miscarried and that her father would tire of her soon. "We will have to wait and see."

%$$^$%^*!%$^$%&&^*$$%$%%!~$$!$$%%^

Anne knew that many people thought she could not give birth to this child including her husband. He had been more attentive of late because of the babe in her belly but he still did not love her. But she knew she could carry this child to term. She loved it already regardless of its sex. She had already decided if it was a girl she would name it Nannette after her younger sister that had died when Anne was twelve years old. Nannette was only eight and had taken an unfortunate fall down the stairs that broke her neck.

If it was boy she supposed that Henry would name it and she would remain as queen. She honestly did not care to be queen. If she had a girl and the King wanted an annulment she would not fight it like Katherine of Aragon. She would get the best deal she could for her and her daughter being glad to get away with her life as none of the previous of wives had.

She would just have to wait and pray to God she would come out of this alive and with a healthy child.

$($(*$((!%&()(!&!&($!((!(!&)%(&)!&(!%)&()!%!%&()

4 months later, December 17 1540

Henry paced outside the birthing chamber anxiously. The queen had gone into labor yesterday. He looked around, pausing to smile at Elizabeth and Mary. All of the King's children had been summoned to the palace for another royal birth. Edward who was now two and just learning to speak was taking a nap so he wasn't here.

Elizabeth was humming happily, awaiting the arrival of a new brother or sister. She had Mary and she loved her very much but it was exciting to be a big sister again. She couldn't wait. The new queen was very nice to her and her name was Anne like Elizabeths mother's name. Elizabeth sometimes missed her mother even though she was not allowed to speak of her to anyone.

They all looked up at the sound of a baby's cry from the birthing chamber. It sounded healthy enough. Henry started pacing again waiting for someone to come out and tell him it's gender. One of the queens ladies burst out of the door and Henry starting towards her with Elizabeth and Mary waiting to hear as well.

The lady bent close and whispered what it was in the Kings ear. A shadow of anger passed over his face and then it was gone. He turned to his daughters. "Come and meet your new sister." he said with no emotion. Elizabeth laughed happily and stood up immediately. Mary also smiled though it was more a smile of relief than anything. Henry pushed open the door and they all went in.

Ladies were busy changing sheets and cleaning the chamber. Anne was laying in the bed, looking tired but gratified as she gazed adoringly at the infant gently fussing in her arms. She looked up at Henrys arrival and gave him a tentative smile. He pulled a chair up next to her while Mary and Elizabeth stood beside the bed. "May I hold her?" he asked Anne. He had already decided to annul their marriage but would allow her to come out of it rich with titles and estates. He would love his daughter even if she was not legitimate or the son he wanted. It proved he could sire healthy children if he married again.

He cradled his new child gently as Anne handed her over to him biting back a warning to be careful. Henry studied her intently. She stopped fussing as soon as she was in his arms looking up at him as though she too was studying him. He found this discomforting even though he told himself it was silly to feel watched by an infant. She had a tuft of soft downy black hair on her head that reminded him of his own hair. She also had blue eyes though they were several shades darker than his own. Perhaps they would lighten in time. "What do you want to name her?" he asked Anne again. While beckoning over Mary and Elizabeth to see their new sister.

Anne smiled at the sight before her. The King and all three of his daughter. She knew that he would probably annul their marriage now but she hoped to get something out of it for her daughter. "I was thinking of Nannette for my sister." she said shyly looking at him for his approval. He nodded.

"Can I hold her your majesty?" Elizabeth asked curiously. Henry smiled at her, wishing for a second that she would address him by the affectionate 'papa' she once had.

"You must sit down and be very careful." Henry warned. Elizabeth nodded, the picture of seriousness. She sat down on the bed next to Anne and held her youngest sibling gently. Mary smiled at Elizabeth and Nannette.

"She looks like you your majesty." Mary remarked as Elizabeth passed Nannette to her. Anne smiled at them. She was so glad the Nannette would have such good big sisters to take care of her. Anne was sure that they would all look out for each other and love and support one another. After all looking at them now who would dare say they would not be great friends?

$%()*&$(&*%^($&)&($()$&()!*()$*()(!*!(*&)!(&

Anne's sister Nannette is a fictional character that I created. So Anne Boleyn has been reborn as Anne of Cleves daughter. What will happen now? How will her relationships unfold with those around her? Stay with us and find out. Thanks for reading. Please R+R.


	2. A Princess once again

Thanks for the reviews everybody. Yes Nannette will regain Anne's memories over time. But some memories will not come back for quite a while because a three year old doesn't need to remember her own execution. The cast for this story should be up on my profile soon along with cast for my others stories too.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors.

$(*$(&)^*$(&)&($$(&$&(&((&)(*&$

May 1541

Henry pored over the arrangements for the annulment of his marriage to Anne of Cleves. Deciding they were satisfactory he took a deep breath and sat back. Though he loved his newest little daughter dearly he was not in love with her mother and did not wish to remain married to her.

Debating for a few minutes whether to send someone to tell Anne of his intentions or to go himself, he got up and prepared himself to do it himself. He hoped she would be sensible about this and agree to it. He already had a new wife in mind. Katherine Howard who was young and supple, who he was sure could give him a healthy son.

Entering her chambers and waiting for her ladies to leave he quickly ran through what he going to say. " It has been found since your previous betrothal to the Duke of Lorraine's son was never broken our marriage is invalid." he said gently, trying to be considerate. If she was amicable enough Henry would ensure she did not walk away from this marriage the worse off for it, granting her titles and estates enough to support her for the rest of her life.

Anne took a deep breath, digesting what he had just told her. In truth she felt no desire to remain married to him and she was determined to come out of this as well as she could for Nannette's sake. "I understand your Majesty." she began calmly before continuing, " What will happen to Nannette?" This was really the only thing she was concerned with.

Henry was happy with her for not fighting this then her question reached him. He found himself thrown off. He had not thought of his daughter much when preparing for the annulment. "I shall have to think on it." he announced trying to regain his composure.

%*(()$%&*($&)%(&)$()%(&$()$&*%()$*($*(*)$&($($&)

Henry turned to Cromwell, wondering what could be done. He had had no qualms about making his previous daughters bastards even though he loved them very much. However since Anne was cooperating he was inclined to be more generous with her. "I wish to annul my marriage to Anne of Cleves. However I want to legitimize my daughter, Nannette since Anne has been so agreeable." he told Cromwell.

Cromwell was surprised at this turn of events. He knew if he wanted to keep his head he needed to prove his worth to the King. "This is the Good Faith clause your majesty." he hesitated before he went on, "However the emperor might find it… displeasing that Nannette is a princess while the Lady Mary is not." Henry cursed knowing that they were currently negotiating with Spain needing their friendship against Spain.

He gripped the back of the chair trying to remain calm. Giving up he stormed out leaving Cromwell praying that it would not be his head on the block.

%*(($&!$()$*()$*()&*!$(%&($&%()$&%()!&$%()*$()&

Mary could not stop herself from smiling at her little siblings. Elizabeth and Edward were placing their toys in front of Nannette, waiting to see how she would react to them. Edward who could now say a multitude of words and sounds was laughing along with Nannette. Mary knew her father wished to annul his marriage, making her sister a bastard. They would just have to watch over her and protect her.

Lady Ursula Missledon and Lady Rochford were also watching the scene with different emotions. They had both served Queen Jane and had returned to serve the new Queen Anne. Ursula was watching the younger children and remembering her son who was now a year old. After the King had tired of her and Queen Jane had died, her fiancée wanted nothing to do with her. Now though she was happily married to Sir Francis Bryan with a son named Francis after her father.

She felt sympathy for the queen knowing of the King's intent of divorce her and knowing how fickle his love could be. Ursula knew the queen loved her daughter more than life in itself and understood that she would do anything for Nannette.

Meanwhile Lady Rochford stood beside her trying to ignore the children's giggles and especially avoiding looking at Elizabeth. She looked too much like her mother, that hateful Anne Boleyn. Jane also avoided looking at Nannette whose mother she had also provided evidence against. Jane had served four queens and all had fallen eventually.

$(%^*)$(%&(!$*)(($&)&()$(*)!$()*!$*(!$($!)!$&)(&)!

"I love all my daughters even if they are not legitimate. And now Cromwell tells me that there is a way to keep Nannette a princess. However we are negotiating with Spain and the emperor would not be happy to see Nannette placed over Mary." Henry was trying to ease his mind by talking to Katherine Howard.

Katherine considered all of this. "Perhaps you should legitimize them all. It would make them all very happy I'm sure." she was trying to include the Lady Elizabeth in all of this as well. After all Elizabeth was her cousin and she deserved to be a princess as well.

Henry smiled at this. Of course Katherine would want all of them to be included in his life, she was so kind. Grinning he leaned in for another kiss making a note to speak to Cromwell tomorrow about making all three of his daughters princesses through the Good Faith clause.

$%(&$)^*($%&($*%)$*%$&()&$(%&*$(&%(&$&(%&()$(&

Cromwell was surprised to say the least at the Kings new request. But considering it, it seemed a better idea by the second. If they were all placed in the Line of Succession in order of birth with the Lady Mary after Prince Edward it would soothe the feelings of the Emperor.

Henry finished outlining the details for Cromwell. "Make it happen." he said curtly leaving the room. Cromwell sighed and dropped his head into his hands. The King was still angry with him for arranging the marriage with Anne of Cleves and he needed to get back into the good graces of the King.

$(*()$%($&*($*()$&()$$()**(%!()&$(&)&()$!&(($!$

Mary hurried down to Elizabeth's room having just heard the news form Chapuys. Entering her chambers Mary was about to burst with the news. "Elizabeth I have wonderful news." she said excitedly.

Elizabeth, sensing her sisters joy jumped up immediately. "What is it?" she asked, wondering what would make Mary so happy.

"The King has decided to legitimize us both placing us in the line of succession with Nannette. We will be Princesses again." Elizabeth laughed wondrously. "This means our father loves us both." Mary said relaying the best news the sisters wanted to hear.

Elizabeth smiled and curtsied, "Princess Mary."

Mary smiled enjoying her old title. "Princess Elizabeth." she curtsied back.

For once the two sisters were perfectly happy for each other with no taint of jealousy or negative feelings. They were both restored to Princesses and their fathers love. No one could begrudge them that.

TBC

Awww I loved writing the scene with Mary and Elizabeth. It was so sweet. And yes little Francis Bryan will play an important role in the story. I might have one more chapter in 1541 and then we'll probably skip a few years to when Nannette is a toddler. Thanks for reading. R+R please.


	3. Christmas Time

Wow a double update within two days! That's amazing for me. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter skips ahead to December 1543 so Nannette is three years old. Also since I don't know what Anne of Cleves was duchess of historically I made her the duchess of Pembroke. I think its an appropriate title for Nannette to inherit. Italics are Anne's memories.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors

%()*^()$()&$*($*($*()(()&$&(()$&*$(*$(&)*($*()

Nannette rushed down Hevers halls hurriedly. She smiled as her mother at the end of a hallway turned around. Running into her embrace with a cry of "Mama" as Anne bent down to scoop up her daughter.

_She ran down the hallways with the flowers she had picked outside grasped tightly in her hand. Laughing loudly at the sight of her mother down the hall. Her mother turned and smiled at her bending down to give her a hug as she ran into her arms._

Nannette puzzled a bit over this. She didn't have flowers and her mama's hair was lighter than the woman's in her memory. Letting it go for now she smiled at her mother again. Anne smiled back knowing why her daughter was in such a good mood. "Hello my sweet Nan." she said kissing the top of Nannette's head.

"_My sweet Nan." her mother said as she brushed some hair out of her eyes and giving her one of her beautiful smiles. _

The woman knew her nickname too? That was funny. Brushing it off for now remembering what she had come to see her mother for. "Are gonna see Papa soon?"

"_Is Papa gonna come see us soon?"_

Anne nodded. Henry had remarried to Katherine Howard after their divorce but was still kind to her and Nannette. "Just one more day now. Are you all ready?" Nannette nodded. They visited Papa every year for her birthday and Christmas and other times too. Almost always Anthony Knivert, Papas good friend, escorted them to and from court. He visited them a lot too because he lived near them. "Only a little longer now Nan."

Nannette liked her nickname but she liked Anne too. It just felt like the right name.

(*)$&(*$(&*)!$(&$!()*($&()$&()!&()$()&($&()$(&)$!&()&()!$

"Lisbeth! Lisbeth!" Nannette cried as she spotted her red haired sister. Elizabeth smiled at her as Nannette leaped into her arms. Elizabeth pretended to stagger a bit. Nannette giggled. "Did you miss me?"

_She ran towards the nanny reaching forward to take the toddler into her own arms. Twirling her around she asked her, "Did you miss me?"_

Elizabeth pretended to consider it a minute then nodded. "Of course I did Nan." Elizabeth smiled reassuringly at her sister. "Have you been keeping up with your French?" Elizabeth asked. Elizabeth had been teaching Nannette French, she had caught on very fast she had a very instinctual grasp on it.

"_Yes Mama."_

Nannette wrinkled her nose a bit as she nodded. The funny memories were back. She wondered what they meant and where they came from. "Where's Mary and Edward?" she asked thinking of her other siblings.

"I think Mary is in her rooms and Edward has not arrived from Ashridge yet. Do you want to go see Mary?" Elizabeth replied. She had not seen her older sister in quite some time. She had been busy with her studies and didn't travel with the court as Mary did. She had however heard that Mary was not so fond of the new queen. Elizabeth and Edward had met her once and Elizabeth found nothing wrong with her. Katherine Howard had even given her a necklace.

Nannette nodded. They both looked at Anne of Cleves for permission and when she nodded they both laughed and set off to find Mary.

(**!%$((*^&%$(*$&!($(*$&((&)!$&()!$&!()$$!&()&(

Mary Tudor had seen many different queens in her time but the only one she had disliked more than Katherine Howard was Anne Boleyn. She had spent a fair bit of time with Anne of Cleves and Nannette and found herself growing more and more fond of the toddler by the day. Her first impression of Anne of Cleves was wrong. As Mary got to know her better she found that she was graceful and dignified not at childish and flighty like Katherine Howard.

She turned at the knock on her doors. "Enter" she said, smiling in delight when she saw it was her sisters. Pulling Elizabeth first into an embrace then Nannette. "How you both have grown." she exclaimed upon examining them closer. Elizabeth's hair had darkened to a deeper red and she had grown several inches now close to Mary's height. Elizabeth blushed at the compliment.

Nannette smiled at Mary's comment. She didn't know why but whenever she saw Mary she felt guilty for some reason. Ignoring it like she did with all the other things that didn't make sense, she asked the all important question. "When will we see Papa?"

Mary thought about the question for a second. "Probably at the court dinner tonight. That reminds me, I have a gift for your birthday here." Mary reached into a chest and pulled out a beautiful silver bracelet, knowing Nan liked to dress finely even at a young age. Nannette gasped and clapped her hands happily.

Elizabeth smiled at Nannette. Her gift was in her room somewhere, having made an exquisite gown for Nannette. "How are you finding your studies Elizabeth?" Mary asked, hoping Elizabeth was keeping up with them.

"Very well. I am learning Latin." Elizabeth answered. She shared tutors with Lady Jane Grey, her cousin and Robin Dudley one of her closest friends.

$%(*$&(!(%*)&$()*&($($&($($(&$$&(&($($&(!$(&)*!($*&$

"Make way for Prince Edward." the announcers shouted as the little boy made his way towards his father. Henry smiled at his only son asking him how he was, making sure he was fine. Beside him Katherine smiled indulgently at the only Prince of England.

"The Princess Mary, the Princess Elizabeth." Henry smiled as his two oldest daughters came in. They were both getting so grown-up. Elizabeth grew brighter and more beautiful everyday. She still resembled him mostly but he could see Anne in her face. She was pale like her mother and had almost the exact same smile. Mary resembled her mother too. It pained his heart sometimes to see them.

"Sweetheart." He said rising as Mary curtsied and whispered a bright hello to him. "Say hello to the queen." he whispered frowning. Mary managed a chilly madam in her direction and Henry's frown deepened. He let it go for now as Elizabeth approached and curtsied.

"Merry Christmas Your Majesties." Elizabeth exclaimed. Katherine smiled, at least Princess Elizabeth welcomed her. Henry gave a quick smile to her noting how her hair had deepened to a darker red. Henry turned as his youngest daughter, Princess Nannette was announced and walked into the room.

Her hair was such a dark color now it almost resembled…no that was impossible. But her eyes were such a dark blue too, reminding him not only of the color of the sky at night but also of someone he had once known. He shook these thoughts out of his head and sat down on his throne as she approached. She curtsied saying, "Joyeux Noel, Votre Majeste" wishing him a merry Christmas in French. French had been Anne's favorite language and Nannette already had the accent and pronunciation down right. As he lifted her into his lap he felt those dark eyes on him again making him nervous.

Beside him Katherine was nervous too but for a different reason. This was the first she had met Anne of Cleves and her daughter. Reminding herself that she was queen and Henry loved her she smiled at the toddler. Those unfathomable blue eyes turned on her and for a second she wondered if Nannette knew that Henry had divorced her mother for Katherine. Dismissing the possibility that anyone would tell a child that she still couldn't get the thought out of her head.

"The Duchess of Pembroke" a cry went up as Anne entered the room. Now Katherine really had cause to be nervous. She was so dignified and graceful smiling up at Henry as she curtsied. Soothing herself with confirmations that she was prettier and Henry had divorced her for a reason Katherine stood up to grab a pitcher of wine scanning the room for a familiar face. Looking around she saw one of her Ladies, Ursula Misseldon standing with her husband and son and Jane Rochford nearby.

She caught Thomas Culpeppers eye and it excited her to know that she was the object of his desire. Tearing her gaze away from him reluctantly she turned back to watch the dance floor.

"My Princess, may I have this dance?" Elizabeth heard a mischievous voice behind her and turned to see her friend Robin Dudley with his hand out.

"You may Robin." she replied, trying to hold back a smile as she took his hand and they joined in the next dance beside Anne of Cleves and Anthony Knivert and Thomas Culpepper and Katherine Howard, Henry smiled to see the younger couples dancing alongside each other.

$%*(($^&*($*($&)&($)!$!%&()$&()&$($&()!$&()$$((!&)&(&((

That night after Anne had checked on Nannette and made sure she was okay, she found out some unexpected news. One of her loyal maids relayed her a message. "Your betrothed The Duke of Lorraine has died of the sweat."

Despite herself Anne could not help but be secretly happy at this for this meant she could remarry if she got the King's permission.

TBC

You didn't think I would let Anne be alone for her whole life did you? Silly people. So Nannette is regaining some of Anne's memories and feelings even though she doesn't know what they are yet. Next chapter a confrontation between Kitty Howard and Mary Tudor, Nannette meets a new playmate, Katherine starts an affair with Thomas Culpepper and Henry tries to convince himself he's not going crazy. Thanks for reading. R+R please.


End file.
